Механизмы
'Вступление' Всего на даный момент 5 видов механизмов: соединители (linkages), переключатели (switches), устройства (devices), источники питания (power sources) и автономные ловушки (self-powered traps). Из этих разновидностей механизмов один не попадает в общую категорию - ловушка. О них на этой страници информация не изложена. Механизмы можно соединять друг с другом образуя сети. Устройста функцианируют только в том случае, если к ним подведенно достаточно количество энергии. Учтите, через соеденители энергия проходит с потерями мощности. 'Соединитель (Linkage)' Ось (axel) - это соединитель. Ось, если приводится в движение с одной стороны, приводит в движение что-либо ещё с противоположной стороны. Коробка передач (gearbox) - это соединитель. Если коробка передач приводится в движение, она передаёт силу к чему-либо прилежащему к ней. 'Переключатель (Switch)' Рычаг (lever) - переключатель. Переключатель может передавать мощность (без потерь?) или не передавать её. Рычаг ставится включенным. Выбрав рычаг можно поставить задачу гному на вкл/выкл.Обратите внимание, что рычаги, в отличие от осей, располагаются на пол. Нажимная плита (pressure plate) переключается гномом (или кем то еще) когда он наступает на неё. Нажимная плита передает мощность когда нажата или не передает в зависимости от настройки. Может переключятся как рычаг, выбрать плиту и задать задачу гному по изменению настроек. 'Устройство (Device)' Механическая стена (mechanical wall) - это устройство. Когда подается мощность это стена. Когда выключена, то пол с пустым пространством. Следует отметить, что механические стены в активном состоянии могут использоватся в качестве пола этажом выше. (Похоже что это должно было служить в качестве лифта или раздавить проходящего, переходя из неативного в активное состояние, но это сложно организовать - что то странное случилось, когда я пытался построить механическую стену под предметом, чтобы его раздавить его - стена поднялась на уровень выше??). Люк (hatch) ставится вместо пола, в не активном состоянии открыт на уровень вниз, если там есть свободное пространство. В активном состоянии закрыт и по нему можно ходить. 'Источник Энергии (Power Source)' Ветряные мельницы (Windmills) - ставятся на открытых пространствах, вырабатывает примерно 20 энергии. Ручная динамо (Handcrank) - может ставится в закрытых помещениях. Выбрав динамо (Handcrank) можно поставить задачу гному крутить ручку(что является основным её минусом), при этом, так же как и ветряная мельница, вырабатывает примерно 20 энергии. Паровой двигатель (Steam engine) - ставится в любом месте, заправляется углем, вырабатывает примерно 200 энергии. 'Машины (Machines)' : One Way Door :* Requires: A windmill, pressure plate, and hatch or mechanical wall. :* Directions: Build windmill in a viable location, connect it to a pressure plate in front of a hatch/mechanical door. : Mechanical Wall :* Requires: A windmill, lever, and mechanical wall. :* Directions: Build windmilll in a viable location, connect it to a switch and then to the mechanical doors you wish to raise and lower. 'Другое (Misc)' Unknown: Can a windmill a hatch or mechanical door above it be combined to form a latch, something that stores a single bit of state? Unhappily, you cannot put a guard post on top of a pressure plate, and have a pathway open "so long as there's someone on guard". Nor can you put patrol points over pressure plates or hatches. I'm not sure what the rules are, but it seems to work better for me placing the gear boxes, then adding the axels. *I'd like to thank Johnicholas for the post that most of this information comes from.* Источник: Gnomoriawiki.com